You Better Start Running!
by tuckeyhunger99
Summary: After the Second Keyblade War, many are left exhausted and damaged. All those who were possessed by Master Xehanort were left shattered and broken. Braig, being Xehanort's first victim, is effected the most. This is his journey before, during and after Organisation XIII, and what really lead him down the path of darkness. - WARNINGS INSIDE! DARK THEMES PRESENT!
1. Welcome to My Life! It Sucks!

**You Better Start Running**

 **WARNING!**

 **This story is M rating. This is because this story is going to get very dark and will have some heavy content that may not be suitable for younger audiences. As it will cover heavy topics, such as: Abuse, Murder, Language, Sex, Depression, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts and a lot more darker themes.**

 **This story will be told solely through, Braig and Xigbar, and what they have experienced through their life and non-existence life.**

 **DISCAIMER! I have no rights to any off the characters, worlds, items, weapons etc from the Kingdom Hearts series, Final Fantasy series, or Disney content.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please a review to let me what you think of the story.**

 **Prologue: Welcome to My Life… It Sucks!**

 _So…_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _It's not like I have ever done anything like this before. In fact it feels quite weird, writing everything on paper… But Even did say it could... help me. I don't really see how. I know he is trying to help and all…. but I don't see how this is going to do anything. I understand, he is constantly busy looking after, Me, Terra, Isa, Rould, Lumaria and Myde, all at the same time. So I suppose he's trying to find ways to occupy us, but I hardly think this is gunna work. Well it's not for me anyway._

 _Writing a fucking book of my entire life, and non-existence life, is apparently supposed to help._

 _But what do I know? I'm not a doctor, that's Even's department._

 _And I guess he and Ienzo were the ones, to suggest this fun activity._

 _However I think it is just a way to get information out of me. I hear all four of them talking to those pesky kids about the Organization… wow… didn't realise how much that word has an effect on me. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. Looks like today is one of those days, ya know?_

 _But Leon and his fucking crew of misfits, don't want me here!_

 _But as Dilan, Aeleus, Even and Ienzo are working with the misfits, to get Radiant Garden up to high standards again, they got no choice but to keep me here. So they all probably feel this is the best way to get information out of my sorry little nugget. In all fairness, I do know everything, and I do wanna help. But it's difficult for me to talk about. However talking is the best way I can help, and I feel I should help. Mainly because this is my fault, but also because I put them lot through this._

 _I put Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo through this._

 _That's weird and scary... God I hate doing that._

 _Perfect number order…. Ok, ok, ok breathe….._

 _Breathe… breathe… breathe…. breathe… breathe… breathe…._

 _Right…_

 _Composing myself there, sorry about that. Little things, like that, upset me… ok, I guess this helps Even, if he reads all of this. He will be able to know what actually sets me off. I don't even know what triggers it. After all, he is gonna read this every time I write one, so yeah he might actually, get helpful information out of it. That might actually make me better._

 _Also I wanna help out. I will do whatever I can, for those who were affected by the old coot. That's what I gotta do._

 _Sorta of not fair though, I have to write this bloody thing, but Myde, Lumaria and Rould; they can talk about this stuff, freely._

 _Whereas Terra, Isa and I have lived with this for much longer. It really plays on our minds. No wonder Even is trying to get us to write one of these. Probably to make us remember what our lives were like, before I cocked everything up…._

 _I guess I owe them. All of them really. Hopefully writing this I can set things right between me and my brothers. Even, Aeleus and Dilan. (This time in age order). I can make things right between us all again. No more lying, no more deceiving or trickery. Just the truth of what happened, and what stuff I did to put us all in this shit hole. But I also have to make things right with Ienzo again. He is my nephew after all, and he, like all of them, deserves to know the truth. Who knows, this might even get me to remember things, I wanted to forgot, before I even met the old coot._

 _So I am going to tell this story, right from the beginning…_

 _This time, no lies…_

 _ **-Braig. S**_


	2. Three Years Old!

**You Better Start Running**

 **WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **This chapter does contain a dark topic, and I didn't expect it write it this early in, but that's just how the story goes I guess. Now as it is** **child abuse** **I completely understand if people want to skip it out. I do however know what I am writing about, so I have put a warning before it comes in. just to let you know and I hope I don't upset anybody. But these things also need to be talked about.**

 **Please enjoy reading!**

 **Three years old: Stupid Bitch!**

 _Right before I say what went on in my fucked up life, Even suggested that I say, how I have been feeling on a day to day bases._

 _Probably so he can see how I am really doing, as he knows I lie a lot. Soppy sod._

 _I will admit, I don't like saying how I am truly feeling but…. This is on paper so who cares._

 _Well, in all honestly, I feel like shit._

 _I haven't slept in 2 days and quite frankly I'm fed up with hearing Myde cry in his sleep. I know he is having nightmares and all… but that's the reason I don't sleep, because I have shitty fucked up nightmares!_

 _He's younger than me, and hasn't been affect by this fucking thing as long as I have. So in my selfish stupid mind, he's got no reason to cry. But who I am kidding… I cry at least 5 times a day, if not more._

 _That's not even an exaggeration._

 _Remember? No Lying!_

 _But I didn't realise how difficult it would be, saying this stuff. However before I go into too much detail, let's talk about my upbringing, shall we?_

 _I will warn you all now it was…._

 _SHIT!_

 _So please enjoy! =)_

"BRAIG MAXWELL SIMMONS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

This was just another ordinary day for me. Getting screamed at for shit I didn't even do! But I remember all too well, just staring at that bedroom door. Being a three year old at the time, I didn't really, understand, where the sound was coming form. Looking back on it now, I was being stupid, cause I could clearly tell that, that was my wonderful mummy calling me. Well more like screaming for me to get my sorry little arse down the stairs. You see, I had never really shut my bedroom door before, so hearing a voice on the other side, was a little confusing.

However after debating with myself, I finally got off of the floor. My room wasn't big. I had the little box room, at the back of house. I remember it had blue walls, blue curtains, and blue carpet. It smelt like burnt plastic, for some odd reason. But the most distinctive feature that I can remember about my room was that it got pretty messy at times. Partly because I was three and didn't understand the concept of a tidy room, but also, I was never told to tidy it! In fact, come to think of it, I'm partly surprised I actually had a bed, toys, TV and cloths to wear. The bastards would only ever call when they wanted something, as per usual. When I reached for that broken wooden door handle I remember, wishing the door was locked, jammed, or stuck. As I always got the blame for broken and smashed things, in that house. It was like treading on egg shells, and I was fucking three, a fucking three year old. To be fair though, I was a toddle and they did have a tendency to break and destroy things. I mean, I couldn't even see the floor in my room, with all the rubbish, cloths and toys that were thrown everywhere. One thought, which played on my mind constantly, was that I didn't want to see my mother.

That Bitch.

She always shouted at me, and so did my dad. They never told my older brother off, and I swear he broke things just to get me into trouble. Cocky little dickhead. _(Sorry Even. Did I mention that I'm going to swear a lot in this? Oh yeah, I never told you I had an older brother, oh well)_

Slowly I opened the door, hoping not to hear that awful scream again. Or actually see the bitch, before I had made my way down the creaky, staircase. I recall standing in the door way of my bedroom for some time. For some reason, I felt scared whenever that women would call me. Dad, when he called me, I would be down in a sec. But my mother, only by blood, not by love, was the one person I never wanted to see as kid. In fact if she weren't dead now, I probably wouldn't want to see her. When my little three year old self, plucked up the courage to walk out of the room, a wave of concern hit me. I actually didn't do anything that day, so she was either angry, as dad was ignoring her, or she missed her fucked up score. Either way I wasn't too thrilled to be going downstairs.

"BRAIG! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!"

Now, I was three years old, and that scream scared the crap out of me, it pieced through my ears as I stood still. I remember I wanted to go back in my room and hide under my small bed. But instead, my good for nothing feet decided to run down the stairs, straight to where that bloody voice was coming from. Yep, I was a smart kid. I still am a smarty pants. I ran down the stairs as fast as my little stubby legs would carry me. I guess I was either stupid, or didn't want to get screamed at again. Knowing my luck it was more them likely a bit of both.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I had to remind myself I was still in my house. Ya see, my parents, despite, not giving two shits about me, were perfectionist.

Everything had to be correct, nothing could be out of place. So the Hallway had a… a… think it was peach colour theme. Not the best, but the visitors that came to my lovely household enjoyed it. Quite frankly I thought it was a bad choice. But ya know what you gunna do. There dead now.

I slowly hobbled my way towards the sitting room. I knew she was gunna in there. She is hardly likely to ever set foot in the kitchen, unless, her precious son, wanted something. And that son ain't me. I poked my tiny head through the door and saw her standing there staring at me.

In all fairness my mother was a beautiful women. She was slim, and had long curly soft light purple hair that came all the way down to her waist. It sort of looked like purple cotton candy. Yet her eyes, they were a light soft green colour. They reminded me, of emeralds. She was beautiful, very beautiful in fact, and there was no denying that. However, despite me, not sharing a single physical feature with my mummy. Well maybe, we shared the height situation, as she was about the same height as I am now. But the one thing that we did have in common, was that we shared the trait of lying. She could tell when people were lying, and she wasn't a half bad lair herself. I think it is safe to say that I have out done her on both those traits. To be perfectly honest, I'm rather happy about that! But I don't know why, or probably will ever understand, but I got this feeling about her, that told me to get the fuck out. Behind those gem like eyes, were secrets and death. At the age of three, I shouldn't have even been aware of, what that even was. And I hated it when she would stare at me, as it showed me nothing but darkness.

"Well, Braig, how do you expected me to talk to you, when you aren't even in the same room as me?"

Her voice sounded like venom. She hated seeing me, and she always made that very clear. So what did, she except me to do? Go in the same room as her? As if! But I did. Was I scared of her? Yes, and I really didn't want to have to deal with another screaming match, when I knew that I was never gunna win. I was very hesitate to go in. But I had to.

I walked through the gap, slowly, just in case she told me off for walking to quickly on her wooden floor. She really was a bitch. And believe me this isn't even the surface of what she was really like. She kept up the appearance of a devoted housewife. Who loved her husband and looked after her two children with pride. Yeah right? The only pride she had was in her back pocket. I went right up to her and glanced up at her.

She towered over me like a giant. Guess it was to intimidate me? It did work for the first couples of years of my sorry life. But we all change don't we?

"Braig. Have you been a good boy?"

(I know, I know. I stole it.) Yeah I had been a good boy actually. The only time I came downstairs, was for breakfast this morning, then I ran back up the stairs again. Honestly, I didn't understand what she was getting at, all I knew, at that point in time, is that, I wanted to go back into my room. Right then and there!

I didn't answer her stupid question though, whenever she asked that, it was always rhetorical. So I simply kept my mouth shut and shrugged my shoulders. This may have annoyed her, but I would rather get shouted at for shrugging, rather than for talking. Come on, can anyone imagine me silent. As if!

"Well, I don't think you have. Why, isn't your room tidy, and why is my vase broken?" she mocked me in a cold tone. It didn't really annoy me. But the fact she was just acting so cold towards me, just… I found it rude. I know I'm rude, but she takes it to a whole other level! Wait! How the hell did she know that my room weren't tidy? This is the bloody women who only noticed me when, I directly back chatted her. Or did some serious, like hurt her baby boy, or husband. She had never paid attention to me before, and it really did freak me out.

"I didn't break the vase…." It weren't me. I knew who it was, but I didn't have a clue what she was on about. It was scary, I looked down to the ground, so I didn't have to look at her poisonous eyes. She would try and make me think it was me who did it. Just so she could have another reason to hate me. I don't know what went on in her crazy head, so I'm guess I inherited that too!

"Don't mutter…you know I hate that." Well she bloody hated everything I did. "Now Braig look at me"

Did I really have too?

This is where her patronising personality kicks in. I slowly lifted my head towards her, and it was directly in line with hers. She stared at me, with those corrupt demoness eyes. It was almost like, she was peering into my very heart and soul. Huh! Ironic.

As she was crouched down, to my height, she smiled and flicked her purple hair back, before she spat at me, with intoxicate and tortures words. In a very calm and slow manner, just to scare me even more. "Look, Braig. You know what to day is, don't you? We are holding a party for your fathers, boss. Everything has to be perfect. I don't care, that you broke the vase. I don't care if you don't want to be here. What I do care about is that you seem, very happy in destroy everything. This is very childish of you, and I will not tolerate it. Do you understand me?" she then stood up, probably trying to make me feeler smaller.

See what I mean by manipulative.

In that little 'chat' alone there is like 4 reasons why she was a crap parent. **One** : you never put work in front of a child, plus I was her youngest. **Two** : I could barely understand any of those words, I was fucking three years old, bitch! **Three** : stop being a patronising little fucker. **And four** : don't scare ya kid. Not cool!

Rolling my eyes was what I did often, when I was around her, and this time was no exception. But that was different, it was very different. My tiny little head then snapped up to look at her. Yeah maybe my room weren't tidy. Yeah maybe I knew Andy broke the vase. In that point in time I weren't really thinking.

"Really, a party is more important than me?" simply question, should have got a simply answer. As if! This women was Satin for Christ sake!

"No, No, No it's not… it's just your Dad really needs this promotion, and you are getting in the way of that." See! Not your behaviour! You! YOU! She didn't even try to hide it. Did she think I was a fuctar or something? I weren't stupid, in fact my teachers said I was very bright. But… I will talk about that later. She didn't care about me, or this party really. She just care about getting her family to the top, which consisted of; her, her husband, and their perfect little 5 year old son, who was at school, and was doing really well. I hated him.

Andrew Richard Simmons, was a cocky little bastard if there ever was one. Even cockier then Ienzo, Lea and Isa put together. We share similar features, both got black hair, but his eyes were more a mixture of my mums and dads. A dark shade of Hazel if I remember correctly. For some reason, I always felt like my brother over shadowed me. I was the baby, yet he got whatever he wanted, and did whatever he liked. It was hardly fair. Even if I did something fucking right… were the fuck was my praise. No he got praise for crossing the road. I got shouted at for it. He got praise for drawing a picture, I got shouted at for wasting the paper. See why I act like a kid now? Cause I never got to be one. I hated him, I hated them. And there was nothing I could do to get out of that shit whole.

 _ **(Warning! You can Skip this section if needed!)**_

"Well it seems like Andy is more important than me, and he broke the vase this morning." I said sadly and sheepishly. That's the moment I realised I had no mother. I had no father, and I had no brother. No one in that house cared for me, and I knew this at three years old. Cause that's when I felt it. My arm was tugged sharply, and then a burning pain spread all up my entire, left arm.

I squeezed my eyes as tight as I possible could, so no tears could escape, she hit me! She actually hit me! Her own son. Her little baby boy, she hit me, because I spoke ill of her first son. Well her only one really, I never saw her as my mother after that. It was uncalled for, unjust, and plainly wrong. I have personally done a lot of bad things, in the past. I will put my hands in the air and admit that. But I haven't, and would never raise my hand to a child. And I was a Seeker of Darkness. She really got her parenting skills down to a tea. As if! I quickly turned away from her and ran up to my room, as quick as my little legs would carry me. In that point of time, she was a monster. A monster that I wanted to be rid of. She didn't deserve to have kids. Yet she got two of them. Thinking back on that moment just makes me angry. But it's in the past. That's what you say Even, 'It's in the past, we can't change it.'

Doesn't mean that it didn't happen….

When I got to my room I slammed the door and went straight to my bed and hid under the covers. Yes I was scared. I don't know why? Maybe it was the fact that the person who was supposed to love me more than anything, had just smacked me for no reason.

All I was really thinking at that point in time was, she will probably make up an accuse to Daddy. Saying 'Oospy-Daisy, he ran into the door frame or something.' Cera Simmons. That was how I saw her, from that point on. Not my Mother.

My dad was an alright man. Apart from the fact he didn't care about me, he still showed more affection than that bitch did. Personally, I know he would have never of stood for that. He didn't believe in hurting people. He believed in working for you wrongs and acknowledging your rights. But he was never there when I did something right, let alone praise me for it. He sort of looked like me. Black hair, brown eyes, that sort of thing. But he was a lot taller and had a lot short hair then I do. That's more than likely why my brother is taller than me. I'm also named after my dad, his name is Maxwell, Max for short. However, like Cera, I could feel this dark present about him. It wasn't as dark as the bitches, but it lingered deep with in him. He could never be rid of it. I guess after being around darkness so much, I can tell how far darkness runs.

Their darkness is probably the reason why I was so easily manipulated by Xeha…..

NO… No, no. Not saying that name…. not yet. Not until we get to that bit. Sorry. I will freak out!

Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't want to move from where I was laying. Anyone should understand why I was scared, but looking back on it that was nothing compared to what I have been through. In that moment I hoped I would never have to go through that shit again. Well I cocked that up big time. It felt like hours, laying there, just trying to forget what that bitch did. It wasn't even that bad really, but then it was the worst thing that ever happened to me, during my short life. I was scared.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Cera. (That is how I am going to refer to her now. Or bitch, that one might stick!) I wanted to shout at her to go away, but I guess, I hoped she would get the picture, and not come in my room. Not likely, she never cared for personal space, especially mine. I heard the door slowly creek open, and I got this lump in my throat, and I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. Everything, I thought I knew about Cera was gone. It was replaced with something much worse, and I didn't want her anywhere near me. For fuck sake, it was like she didn't even care what she just did. Wasn't it obvious that I wanted you be left alone? I didn't want or need her, but no, she was in my fucking room.

I held the covers so that she couldn't move them when she found my hiding place. Then my bed sunk. I was petrified in case she hit me again, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, if she did. She didn't but that's beside the point. I then saw the light as she pulled the covers off my face. I didn't want to look at her, but I had choice. When I did I saw a sight I didn't think, I had ever seen up to that point.

 _ **(Read from here if you had skipped the section)**_

It was a look of concern. Me, now being a lot older, I can now laugh at that. Like fuck it was a look of concern, but then it felt genuine. I was just obviously too stupid to believe it.

"Braig" she said softly, more then likely trying to make me feel better. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry hunny, it was stupid and you didn't deserve that. You are just a child after all…." She stopped to look at me properly. In that moment, I think she actually saw me as her son, and not something that was just there. That's what I told myself, how wrong, could I have been? But I remained silent, to allow this bitch to explain herself. "… I promise that I will never do that again, and, your right, I know you didn't break my vase. I brought you up some pizza." Did she really think that was going to make this better? A slice of cold pizza for lunch, she was fucking lucky that I didn't know the phone number for the police.

She then did something, I would have never of thought was capable of this women. She actually hugged me. I can never remember being hugged by that women before, and it felt unnatural and forced really. She didn't want to do that, and I didn't want to receive it. But I kept my mouth shut and accept the hug, even though I didn't hug her back.

"I love you Braig. And you don't have to tidy your room until tomorrow. See you later" with that Cera left my room. The first sign of affects she showed scared me and I knew she didn't mean any of it. And I got shouted at the next day for the room not being tidy.

Contradicting manipulating bitch…..

 _Yeah that's what family life was like._

 _Well you wanted a report of everything Even, and that's what you are going to get. Everything that could have possible contributed, to me being an asshole and helping out llama face._

 _What?_

 _I think Myde's name for him is good. It is nothing like his real name and I don't like llamas, neither does Myde. Personally I even think Lumaria is scared of them. Come to think of it did Arlene say she was to? Don't know. And before you come and try to find me after this report, just leave me alone, I want to be alone for the rest of the day._

 _Yes I'll come down for dinner, but I don't want to talk about my family ok? Ok?_

 _So I guess I'll see ya later._

 _Bye!_

 _ **\- Braig. S**_

 **So how did I do?**

 **Sorry again if I upset anyone, but this type of thing does need to be talked about more.**

 **Anyway please tell me what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is welcome, however flames are not! Other than that, any other comments are welcome.**

 **I'll try and get a chapter each week or every other, so see you soon.**


	3. Four Years Old

**You Better Start Running**

 **Just wondering what everyone thinks of the release date of Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue. The trailer was just… wow. I can't even find words to describe how amazing it was. Also I had to wait 8 hours after the announcement of the release date, and the trailer was released. As I had to go to school.**

 **I'm a little disappointed that they have delayed it to next year, but it means I won't be able to get too distracted with my mocks at the beginning of January. So I don't really mind. Plus it's near y birthday!**

 **Final comment: so grateful to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story. It means a lot, and I will hopefully get chapter out quicker, as I am really enjoying writing this. Can't wait to get really into this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Four Years Old: Fighting is Smart**

 _Daily report… you have no idea, how 'excited' I am about writing this shit!_

 _Seriously I got out of bed this morning and I cried with 'happiness' as I knew this was going to be one of the first things I was gunna be doing….. AS IF, I WANT TO FUCKING WRITE THIS!_

 _It's just annoying, I don't feel like I can actually be bothered to do this. But I have got; Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan all breathing down my neck to do this, especially since I have had a few panic attacks recently…._

 _I slightly wish that they would leave me to my own devices some days, just so I can try and have a break from it all. Anyway, I think that writing this is still stupid and it's not doing anything for my fucking mental health._

 _Even said 'it is helping you', no it fucking isn't._

 _I don't like thinking about my biological family, they are all a bunch of pricks. The state that I am in now; and having to think about them. I don't know, I feel it is just making me worse. Let alone what it is doing to Terra, he can't even remember his past, how do you think that is going to affect him?_

 _At least Isa has got Lea, and his sister, Crista to help him remember shit. That also benefits him, as he doesn't even have to write this report, as he could get Brat 2 to write it all for him._

 _Maybe, I'm just being stubborn. I haven't had a good day at all today. It's 10 o'clock in the morning and I have already experienced 2 rounds, of the beautiful things, we all call:_

 _Panic Attacks!_

 _Talking about this stuff, sets me off, plus I haven't slept in about 93 hours. But I need to tell myself that it is only going to benefit everyone else. As they can properly discover why Llama face was like that. Also understand why I fell into darkness. Guess what guys you ain't finding out for a while yet. At the moment I'm going to tell you the story of school life and how my parents reacted to my first fight._

 _This is gunna be fun to write._

 _Happy reading! :)_

First day of school. It's every kid's nightmare right? No one wants to leave their parents, and have to do fucking boring work, that they won't even have any memory of in about 10 years time. Well, I weren't that kid, I wanted to go to school the second I knew it bloody existed. Anything to be away from the Bitch and her ruddy husband. I do sound harsh but I don't care. I loved the idea of actually getting out of that toxic waste that people call a home. Andy weren't too impressed though, he didn't want his little bro cramping his style. As if! What style? He couldn't even laugh without the approval of mummy, let allow have any style, for me to crush and destroy. But he thought I was the devil and wanted everything he had, so it didn't really bother me in the slightest. No to me school sounded like the place, were everything should be washed away. I didn't have to think about Cera, Daddy or Andy. Just me and getting on with, whatever they did at school. I can't really remember much about school though, as I was only there for 7, maybe 8 years, of my entire life!

But as you can imagine on that morning, when I had to get up to go to school. I was buzzing. It was the best feeling in the world, I was actually happy. Happy to be in a different environment, happy not to see Cera or the rest of my family. Happy that I might actually make friends, as I am, and was then quite a charismatic person. So making friends was gunna be a piece of cake.

I ran down the stairs after brushing me teeth and getting changed into my school uniform. The uniform was dull, I have to say. I had to wear grey trousers and white polo t-shirt, with a jumper, that was a redy purple colour. It weren't my thing. It should have been completely purple. But what could I do about it? I was just glad I was actually going to school.

I quickly waddled my way into the kitchen and sat at the wooden table. I could smell the fresh pieces of bacon that was sizzling in the pan. I love that smell. It actually just reminds me of Dilan's cooking. Which is the best food I have ever tasted. Unfortunately my dad's cooking weren't so great. He always burnt the damn things. He even burnt Andy's food, hehehe. What? I still can't believe I ate any of my food, as my dad was the one who always cooked. He would have poisoned me, given half the chance. But on that day I was ready to gulp it all down and walk to school with my brother. It was going to be great.

My parents didn't really speak to me much in the morning. They didn't really want to speak to me, as they had more important things to be getting on with. So the moment that Andy was ready we were off to school.

The walk was nice, and I feared that I won't remember the way home. For certain, Andy would leave me to my own devices on the way back, but that didn't matter, I would much prefer that anyway. I can just picture in my head now, Lea telling me to 'Get it memorized'. To be honest with ya all, I remember every thinking of my first day of school. Even the route, that took a little over 15 minutes to walk. It weren't too far, and I didn't have any bags to carry on that day. So the walk was quite peaceful. And one of the main reasons for that was, Andy didn't speak a single word to me. The last time we spoke was the night before, when he told me to fuck off. I can't actually remember what I did. Think I asked him to help me, reach something. Eventually he did, as it refused to leave his room until he helped me. Son-of-a-bitch!

Quite literally!

I love the fact that I get my own way. Well, back then I could get Andy to do whatever I wanted, however it took some peaceful protesting to do so as he hated my guts.

Enough about that. I'm here to tell you about school.

I went to a little school called Garden's Villa. It wasn't the best school in the world. Nah, that belonged to Radiant Garden Elementary, and Radiant Garden High. They were, and still are, in the city centre of Radiant Garden. That's where I live now. I lived a few miles outside the centre, so I didn't go to that one. I don't even think that Radiant Garden School was much better than the one that I went to. But you know, what I could I do about that?

Yep! In case you were wondering, Radiant Garden does school weird. We have the Elementary school, ages; 4 to 11. Then we have the High school, ages; 11-18. (Only because the Author is from England and this is how she does it, weird)

Walking through the gates to the school, sorta took my breath away. I don't know why? There was nothing special about the school. Maybe it was because I didn't really go outside. The only time I did was to go out in the garden, or to do the weekly shop, with Cera. Never really got out much. So when I saw a new huge, red brick building, my mind exploded with excitement. It was huge, if I remember correctly it had 2 floors, and it stood in the middle of two massive fields. It was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of flowers. The vast, and elaborate colours, made the old building look like it was floating, in mid-air. There was this feeling of safety and warmth about the place. And I hadn't even step foot in the building yet, let alone the actual grounds of the beautiful landscape. I don't know why… I can't even explain it now, but it felt like home to me. It was the first time that I could ever say that about a place, and this was school. SCHOOL. Every kids worst night mare. Well… maybe not yours, or Ienzo's, Even. But it is everyone else's. After I took my first step through the huge iron gates, I actually understood the importance of school, believe it or not.

Ok, I will admit that I was only there for about 7, or 8 years of my life, but I completely understand the importance of getting an education. However I was denied that, like everything else, in my sorry little life.

Anyway…. Let's not get upset Braig, ok?

So after taking my first steps into the unknown. The predictable happen. My brother buggered off and left me in the middle of the court yard on my own. It didn't bother me much as it should have, as I was actually glad to be on my own. It was fun. No one to watch over you, or any shit like that. So I took in a deep breath and walked around the court yard. There were loads of kids shouting, screaming, running, hugging each other. I found that odd. But this was a new life, school life, and I had no idea what it would bring.

As I slowly walked through the court yard I noticed that Andy was talking to some people, I guess they were his friends, and they all kept looking in my direction. I gave them all a blank expression, as they just stared at me. It was unsettling and I couldn't make out why I was so interesting. Maybe I was new meat, for them to beat up something like that? However I got this weird feeling. I couldn't explain it, but it was strange like, dread, regret, fear, safety, love. All these emotions at once, made me want to march up to my brother and demand to know what he was talking about. But as I tried to do so, someone ran into me.

As I hit the ground, I heard laughter from every direction, including, the direct my brother was in. Bastard, didn't even think it was a good idea to help me out. See what a lovely kind big bro he is. Oh I just love him to bits. AS IF!

In all fairness, I did fall on to grass. Therefore it didn't hurt that much, but I was still pissed off that someone had pushed me over, for no reason. I wanted to give that person, whoever it maybe, a piece of my mind. The nerve that they had. As I slowly pushed myself up I saw a girl and boy at my feet. They were probably in the same year as I was. Therefore it was their first day of school too. This puzzled me slightly as I didn't understand why they would push me over, for no reason. I couldn't see their faces, but I could sense that they were both scared. Scared of what, I wonder? I glanced up and saw an older boy towering over them. He was taller than me, he was probably in my brother year or in the year above, and quite frankly he made me laugh. He had belched blond hair, that came down to his shoulders, and his musky brown eyes, looked like pools of mud. He had a smug little look on his face, and he seemed quite happy with what he had just done. What astonished me the most was that, no one was helping me, or these other kids out? It looked like they were happy, with us getting the shit kicked out of us. So did this cocky dude who pushed these kids over.

Then he spoke. Yep I knew he was a prick before I even heard his voice. "That will teach you not bump into people!" What the bloody hell. It was an accident and at the time, I knew it was an accident. Well I weren't having that. He had no right to talk to people like that. So I did the one thing that I was ever good at. Talking…..

"Hey" I said as I pulled myself up. At this point a lot of kids, including Andy and his friends were crowding around us. A whole audience, I knew from that second on this was gunna be fun. "Mate, you think that was cleaver, pushing kids about"

For some reason most of the court yard gasped. Never guess, what? I picked a fight with the class bully. I already had a good reputation.

He just snorted at me. "This ain't got anything to do with you kid. Why don't you hurry along before I get cross?" As If, I was gunna do that. I stood there as he glared at me. He wanted me to back down and hurry along, to the safety of the circle that had formed around us.

"As if! I was caught in the cross fire. So yeah I got something to do with it."

"You're not worth my time hurry a long now." So instead of doing what he wanted me to do, I did the complete opposite and actually walked in front of the kids that he had pushed over.

Then I simply said "Make me"

"Do you have any idea, with who you are dealing with?" he laughed. "No that's right you're the baby of the school so you haven't got a clue. How about I teach you?"

Suddenly I saw his fist rise in the air and heading straight for me. This was how pupils dealt with things really? Well, I weren't about to get my arse kicked on the first day of school was I? I quickly ducked and ran passed him, making him seem confused. He quickly turned around, looking angrier than ever. I guess, I didn't help the situation by smirking at his red fat face, and gesturing for him to give it another go. It was a bit stupid, but I was a stupid kid. I still am stupid, but now I sorta know my limits.

Sorta.

As he ran at me, face full of fury, I couldn't help but laugh, as I simply moved to the side. This made him almost crash into people, who were crowded around us. The entire circled laughed as he turned around, and was frantically trying to look for me. The poor dear, did he really think that I was gunna let him bash me about. No way, As If. However when he did spot me, he took a different approach. He slowly, yet still with rage, walk up to me, and try to box me into a corner, whilst raising a fist in the air. This may have aggravated him even more, but I yawned and stretched as he approached me. He took a big swing at me, and I step backwards slightly so I didn't get hit... But instead of walking away from the situation, like a good little boy should, I did something that everyone found funny. When his face came within level to mine. I smacked my head on his nose. It hurt mind you, but not as much as it hurt him.

It probably didn't hurt him, per say, it was probably only shock, that I fort back, and manged to do some damage to his sorry little skull. He stared blankly at me, as he covered his nose that was now gashing with blood... Everyone else, also stared blankly at me. They probably couldn't believe I did that either. Then laughter erupted from all sides and they actually cheered. Something told me he had it coming to him. And I was getting praised for it. Cool.

All of a sudden my brother stood in front of me, and smacked me on the back of the head. "WHAT the hell do you THINK you are doing?" He gritted his teeth at me. With eyes of rage. Maybe he was being protective, or he was embarrassed that I actually was strong. I don't know, and I still don't. The only emotion that I got was anger.

I shrugged my shoulders, then replied. "Trying not to get hit" he rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. He weren't happy with me, I could definitely tell that. But I didn't care, I enjoyed seeing the frustration and disappointment on his face. "…what do you care anyway?" that was rhetorical. As there was a 0.000000001% chance that I was gunna get straight forward answer.

He turned his back and silently walked away. No concern, or advice, like; _'you do that again you will probably get kicked out'_ or even _'don't be a stupid idiot Braig'_. It didn't bother me, it just meant that I could stand up for myself, and people would think twice before they even attempted to bully me. So yeah getting into trouble was worth it. But that weren't the reason why I did it. No I did it because he hurt those kids. I shouldn't really have bothered as I highly doubt they would have done the same for me, but I needed to check if they were ok. I guess I was just a softy when I was diddy. As I glanced over to where the boy and girl, should have been laying. They had now stood up, and were approaching me. I could finally see their faces. The girl had jet black hair if I remember correctly. It was short and she slightly taller than the boy that was standing next to her. Her eyes looked like a jade stones. They were pretty. But I didn't fancy her though, as we were like 4. But she had a kind soul, or was she a maniac. I can't really remember. Then the boy, he had short but curly light green hair. I used to call him grass head, because if my memory is accurate his name was Smithy Green-Field. He had brown eyes and he stern look on his face. I didn't know what to make of them at first, but these people would be my closest friends for the next 2 years or so.

"Hey" said the girl with a smile on her face. "We wanted to say thank you, for what you did back there" Oh my God. This was the first time that I actually got a thank you in my life by the way. So this is probably why I can remember it.

"Don't mention it. I'm Braig, nice to meet you" I commented back. I didn't want to linger on the topic, as I probably would end up going to see the head master, with in a matter of moments, for my foul behaviour, so I wanted to get introductions out of the way.

"I'm Smithy, and this is my twin sister Darla" said the boy.

You know what I couldn't really remember what he sounded like, as this was like 42 years ago. So yeah it is testing my memory a bit here. But they were sweet people, and I actually spent the rest of my day with them. It did help that they were both in the same lessons as me. So yeah I felt comfortable going to school, and I enjoyed it as I had friends and the teachers actually liked me because I was cleaver. They did find me irritating sometimes, as I was the cocky little bastard in the class, but overall they liked me. They liked my attitude with school, they liked it that I contributed in class. They also liked the fact that I always handed my homework in on time, and it was always right. Overall I was a smart kid and liked at that school. I know what you lot are thinking; what the hell happened! Well what happened was Andy. During my first day at school, I was expecting to go to the headmaster office, for harming another student. However that never happened. What happened was after my brother left me to my own devices, Andy went up to that bully and told him to back off. Sweet huh? Nope, it weren't sweet at all. It seemed that he didn't want the school telling our parents what I did. No he wanted the pleasure of telling Cera and Daddy himself.

Little shit.

So when I got home after a long day at school you can just imagine what I came home too.

The second I walked through the door, I heard Cera shirking my name. "BRAIG! GET IN HERE NOW!"

At that point in time, I had no idea that Andy had beaten me home, and told them. So I walked into the sitting room, not really knowing what I had done, and saw my dad sitting on the sofa staring at me with disappointment. Cera was doing the same, but she was standing, and she looked like she was about to explode. Whereas Andy, he stood in the background and watch events unfold. I shook my head and placed my bag carefully down on the ground, so I won't mark her beautiful floor.

My dad cleared his throat and looked straight into my eyes. "Braig… Andrew told us that you got into a fight today…. Is this true?" I quickly glanced at Andy, and gave him a death glare before I even considered taking to my daddy. I nodded.

"Yes, Dad, I did." I weren't about to lie. One because they would believe Andy over me any day. And two because Cera could tell when I was lying. I didn't want to get shouted put for lying. As I sensed that I was already in a whole lot of shit as it was.

Cera then stared at me, with mixed emotions. I could never read that women. She is one of the only two women that I just couldn't get. I couldn't understand if she was; angry, disappointed, if she hated me. But there was also, somewhere deep down, in her heartless black soul, a sense of pride. A sense of joy, happiness and even love with in her. It confused me, but I chose to remain silent. I had no idea why she would want to praise me. I got into a fight, on my first day at school. The only thing that I thought was impressive, was the fact that I actually managed to win in that fight. I can imagine me being at least half the size of that bully. So yeah that was cool. But I didn't understand why miss perfectionist was proud of me. She was never proud of me, ever!

"Why?" Cera questioned as she stared at me.

"…because, this kid pushed some kids into me and… I thought it weren't right?" I didn't know what they wanted me to say. Apparently when you are young your parents are always right. If that was what it took to get the parasites off my back, sure, why not agree with them.

My dad sighed at me. It weren't with relief, or frustration. I thought he was gunna to explode, if I'm being honest. It felt unsettling, as I have never seen this side to my dad before, but at the same time it felt natural. Like it was a part of him. I was so confused, and I didn't understand what was going on.

"Braig, listen to me please. You don't need to worry about people. You are never going to get anywhere if you worry about other people. You need to focus on you, and your needs. Nobody else" _(the irony in this is too much)_ he said in a stern and unpleasant tone.

I shook my head. Even though I grew up in a house full of nutters I was aware, of morals values, believe it or not. "But… they needed my help. Plus he was gunna bash my teeth out if I didn't stand up for myself. Andy was watching, he weren't gunna help me." Trying to reason with them, was like talking to a brick wall. Pointless and a waste of breath. So I don't understand why you want me to talk about them?

"Well you wouldn't have been in that fight if you just walked away in the first place." Cera commented. Her voice at that point had dropped. Maybe, she was annoyed at me like dad was. I didn't give a fuck. What startled me though was that she turned around and faced Andy. "Andrew. You know better than to let Braig start a fight. Next time ensure he doesn't get into trouble."

I wanted to jump for joy at that point. It was the first time he actually got told off for something. And like heck he should of. He didn't even care about his little bro enough to help him in a fight. That even annoyed Cera and dad! Yep whatever punishment I had after that, I would take. Just cause he got told off.

As I stood there in my own little world I didn't even realize that I was being spoken to, as everything they said usually went straight over my head anyway. Something told me from that point on, that this was just the beginning of my life without my parents, and my brother. Cera actually considering praising me and dad telling me not to care. He never care anywhere, but at least he had morals. They were weird. All of them.

No wonder I'm a lost cause, and I always have been…. There's no changing that. So why the hell are you making me do this.

 _I don't want to write. I never wanted to write this. I never wanted any of this. Not my parents, or past somebody life, Llama, the Organization, the war, and this piece of shitting writing. This it ain't helping and it's just making me panic._

 _Breath._

 _Breath… Breath… Breath…_

…

… _._

… _._

… _.._

…

 _Sorry I didn't mean to snap…. Think I need a break. I'm going to shoot something._

 _ **-Braig. S**_

 **Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome, however flames are not! Other than that, any other comments are welcome, and much appreciated. Until next time bye.**


	4. Five Years Old: Bang Bang

**You Better Start Running**

 **Five Years Old: Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

 _Numbers._

 _These lovely things have always plagued my life, with absolute misery. They make everyone's life a dark abbess. Think about it, numbers just count how many; seconds, minute, hours, days, years, until you are six feet under. Ever since you are conceived, the clock is just ticking, until you meet your certain demise._

 _If you can't tell, I have had an awful day….. it just seems that every day lately has been awful. And numbers like 1, 2 and 4 just make me… cold._

 _Brings back bad memories._

 _I really need to get a grip of myself. I can't go through the rest of my life being scared or certain numbers. In all fairness though, all 6 of us that were affected, try are best to avoid certain words that set us into a panic. Well Even, Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan call it panic attacks._

 _Nope. That's not what I call it. Maybe it should be called panic attacks for: Myde, Lumaria, Rould, Isa and Terra. For me, I would call it justice._

 _I clearly deserve whatever I am getting._

 _I did cock up a lot of innocent people's lives, and quite frankly I should ride this wave torture. They shouldn't have to. Even, and the rest shouldn't even be helping me! I'm shocked that Ven and Aqua are even considering helping me at this stage._

 _Don't mean they are though._

 _But I don't need help. I need someone to actually give me a punishment for what I have done. Yep it is always good to accept what you have done. My parents never did. They never will._

 _But you see all the number up to my age actually hold some meaning to me._

 _For example: the number 6, reminds me of how many lives that I have ruined. And the number 7… Well that's Isa and the stupid heroes of light. But number 5 has a big significance in my life._

 _Why you ask? Well it's the first time that I have ever hear a gunshot…._

 _I Love that sound!_

That night, I swear was the night that made me open my eyes. It made me open my eyes to a number of things. One; was that BOTH my parents are psycho! They were properly twisted and mental. They were literally put on this planet to cause pain and misery to everyone who ever crossed their path. They were a team, and it was something that I never wanted to be a part of. I mean looking more at my past, that I promise we will go into at a later date, it doesn't appear that I broke free from them. But honestly, with all the stuff that my sorry arse did, I still can't understand them. And I have done far worse than they ever have. This night, will always stay with me. This night, was the first night I realised how stupid and submissive that I could actually be. It is truly terrifying looking at your five year old self, and thinking, this is where everything went wrong. I think everything bad I have done, can be pin pointed to this moment in time. It made me think in a certain way that I have never been able to get myself out of.

However this is not the reason why I helped baldy.

Believe me when I say, this night scared me. I had nightmares about this night until I was 10 years old. It also anger me so much, just because of the affect it had on me. Oh well, what can I do about it? Nothing? So I'm gunna tell you about it instead!

It was a couple of weeks before my 6th birthday. April the 1st is my birthday. I know right? April fool's day. I swear they planned that. Like they planned my brother being born on the 25th of December. One angel child, and one joke of a child. Cruel huh?

Anyway it was the date was the 21st of March. I was sent to bed, early that night. It was probably because Andy was at his friend's house and my parents just wanted the evening to themselves. Annoying bastards. To cut a long story short I didn't go to bed. No I decided playing with my toys and draw. I enjoyed drawing. Still do. It was the holidays, and they sent me to bed at 7pm. As if I was going to sleep at that time. They never checked on me anyway, so there was no point listening to what they had to say. But the thing that startled me the most, was that they left me in the house on my own!

At 8 o'clock I heard the front door slam and lock. They had left me in the house to fend for myself. Which I thought was pretty cool. But looking at it now, that was pretty dangerous. I mean, leaving a five year old in a house with sharp knives and matches. In all fairness I should have been asleep, but like I was going to do that. Anyway it was pissing it down, no way was I going to sleep. There was nothing left to do but wait. Wait for the rain to stop, so I could sleep. Wait for my parents to get back, and get shouted at for not being asleep.

My poor little body needed to get to sleep. So my rebellious strike only lasted for about an hour and a half.

But to tell you the truth I did manage to fall asleep. It weren't that difficult, when I shoved a pillow over my head to block out the awful sound of the rain, hammering against my window. I was surprized that my parents even went outside on such a cold and damp night.

Oh that's right…

They were taking a break, as their son was at his friend's house, and forgot that I was there. See I love them so much. As If!

Not like I am complaining that much. Cause that meant I got a break from them constantly breathing down my neck. So I guess, we all got we wanted. Also on the plus side, it meant that I could actually get a good night sleep, without hearing them, praise Andy for being the miracle child. It gets a bit annoying after a while.

But I was also wrong on that fact as well.

Suddenly the entire house shook, as a loud bang woke me up. I glanced over at my tiny clock on the side draw near my bed, and saw it was 11pm. Great, I had been asleep for a little over 2 hours and a half. I knew that I was gunna be cranky in the morning. But what the bloody hell was that noise? It had to be my parents. As they had locked the door before they went out. It couldn't have been anything else. No jokes, my house had loads of defence stuff going on. I was actually surprised that an alarm didn't go off every time that I went to the toilet. But something played at the back of mind. Something dark and dangerous, was lurking in my head, a feeling of dread plagued me. I didn't understand why, but something told me to stay where I was. Telling me, not go and see if Cera and Dad were back yet. Yet at the same time, I was curious. Why would they slam the door like that? Was it even slammed? Had someone broken in? If they had who was it? Should I run, in case they came up stairs? All these thoughts played on my mind, and I had no idea what to do.

Never guess what, guys?

I'm too curious for my own good. I got out of bed as quietly as could. Be it my parents or an intruder, I couldn't allow them to hear me. My breath began to increase as I got to the door. I don't know why. Maybe it was the eerie silence that had consumed my house. As I weren't really cared for, you would have thought I would be use to silence. I was, just not this type of silence. The silence felt forced, and unnatural. Quite frankly it freaked me out. So when I opened my door, a wave of relief hit me.

"Do you think we are going to do that?" it was Cera. That was the first time I was actually happy to hear her venomous toxic voice. It was my parents after all. I wasn't gunna to have to make a mad dash for the front door after all. However there was something else. Something new had enter my house.

I knew this as another voice seeped into my tiny ears. A new voice; a strangers. "Well, Mrs Simmons, I do. If you want this operation to take place, we need a worthy candidate." It was a male's voice. Why the hell was a stranger in my house at this time of night? I thought to myself just leave it Braig. You are just going to get into trouble if you go downstairs. Nah. I'm not like that. Before I knew it, I was sneaking across the landing, in the pitch black. All the lights were off, and I could hardly see a thing. The only thing that I had to go on, was a little light that was creepy out of the gap in the door, of my living room. The dark doesn't really bother me, and it didn't then. So it didn't take me long to reach the top of the darken staircase.

Then I heard my dad's voice. "Dell… do you think you are being fair? We do our bit, and you do yours, isn't that enough to ask for?" despite that sentence asking for reason, I hear none coming from my dad. He sounded very corrupted and almost angry. It was something that not even I wanted to be at the end of.

I slowly, so I didn't make a single noise, crept my way down the stairs. The door was just at to the left of the stairs, so if I was lucky, I was able to see inside the living room. But more importantly I would have been able to see what was going on. I sat myself right at the bottom of the stair as I glared though the gap. Just like I hoped, I was able to see my Dad, Cera and this stranger, I presumed was called Dell. I couldn't see his face, because he had his back turned to me. I could see my parents perfectly though. All three of them were standing up facing each other. Cera had her hands behind her back, were as my dad has his arms crossed over his chest. But the thing that caught my eye, was the fact they had a look of rage on them. I have been at the end of their rage before, especially from Cera, but never have I ever, seen that look on them before. They looked like they were about to combust into a thousand pieces, and it was all directed at this man called Dell.

"You two don't understand? If headquarters don't get a suitable candidate soon, then the will take it out on us. Do you want to put your family at risk?" Dell, sounded odd. He sounded calm, yet, his voice echoed with a small shred of anxiety. Put your family at risk? Why would we be at risk? I did walk in half way through their conversation, so I had no idea what was going on. I thought I should leave, but I was far too in to this interesting conversation to leave. For once I was able to see what was going on in my parents head.

"What would you know about that? All you have to do is find the candidates. We on the other hand, have to train them. You do fuck all." Cera spat back at him. What did she mean by train? I didn't even know what my parents did, and it had something to do with training people? Training for what?

"Yet you expect us to just hand one of our sons over to you! Find another, we told headquarters and you before, we will train our sons." Dad stated, in a low and serious tone. I knew then that running back upstairs would be the most sensible thing to do, but my feet wouldn't move. They stuck like glue to the ground.

All I could do was listen to the conversation unfold. I didn't want to go with him, but it would more than likely be me if they had to choose. I mean they didn't care for me, let alone, remember that I was even supposed to be asleep.

"Cera. Max. This is a great opportunity. And it goes beyond our work. No it goes all the way to headquarters and above. One of your boys, could have a chance at pure greatness. Achieve what none of us have ever managed to do. Don't you want your family to go down in history?"

Something then snapped in my dad's eyes. I don't what it was, but I didn't like it. He then raised his voice at Dell, and boomed. "Don't you dare talk to us about History! We have already made History, and we don't need Andrew or Braig doing anything, that could cost them their lives!"

"How dare you try to take our sons?! When we joined, they promised us, that we could train them. Not leave it you, or anyone else to do our job" Cera shouted at him.

I felt my chest tighten. Cost my life? What the hell was going on? First this stranger wanted to take me or my brother away, to train us for, gods knows what! But it was going to put our lives at risk. I wanted no part in this, but I kept my eyes glued to my parents. I just wanted to know what was going to happen…..

"You really think that you can train them? Huh? If you are going to be training them, then we have no hope in eradiating the Wise family." Dell screamed back at my parents.

"Sssssshhhhhh!"My dad shouted harshly at him. Who the fuck was the Wise family? I feel stupid about asking that now, but then that was just as foreign to me, as to how people in villages lived. "Braig is asleep upstairs, and if he wakes up, I will kill you"

"Great I can have him now then"

My eyes widen. He was really going to take me! I felt the sweat dripping off my face. I was going to do what? Become a candidate for 'eradiating' a whole family. I was supposed to be asleep, I weren't even supposed to be hearing this conversation. But like before my feet wouldn't move. My body wanted me to stay there and watch this. Watch how they would react. If they would allow this, or be like they always were; Heartless.

"Don't you dare move!" my dad gritted his together, staring right into Dells eyes. "You so move towards that door and your a dead man"

He laugh. "What you going to do, shot me? We both know that headquarters will be on you like vultures if you do. Now if you will excuse me, I have to give them their prize." Just as he was about to turn around and face the door, I heard it. The death cry from a semi-automatic handgun.

BANG!

My faced turned to horror as Dell fell to the ground. I stared at his body, and noticed a pool of red liquid staring to form eerily on the wooden floor boards. He didn't move, he was still. Not one twitch, flinch or reaction came from him. He was dead. I knew full well he was dead. In my house. I moved my stare from the stiff, to my mother. She still had her figure on the trigger, and the gun was still raised in the air, to where Dell had been standing.

She shot him. Cera, actually shot someone. This was mother who was a perfectionist, and couldn't have the slightest thing out of placed. She had killed someone. She murder someone. I stared at her and noticed that she wore a face I had never seen before, but at the same time it felt natural. It suited her and she didn't seem to care what she had just done. She wore a sadistic twisted smirk. Like she was proud of what she had done. She had taken a life, and had made me witness my first death. She was crazy! Batshit crazy! My dad, wouldn't have stood for that. It wasn't in his nature, surly. I switched my stared to my dad, and I saw he wore the same face as Cera did. A look that was twisted and full of pride.

"I'm glad our house is sound proof" Cera stated, as she lowered the gun, to point at Dell again.

My Dads voice then flooded my ears. "Shoot him again. You never know he could still be alive, and I hardly doubt headquarters are going to be happy with us." He walked over to Cera and kissed her. I then decide that I should run. I didn't care, and the only safe place I could think of was up in my room. As I stood up, I almost screamed as another shot was fired.

BANG!

I didn't care if they heard me. I run up the stairs as fast as I could. I stomped up those stairs like there was no tomorrow. They were monsters, and they shot a man in front of me. I should have been asleep, but that's beside the point. They knew I was there, and they knew that they were going to kill him. I could see it in their eyes. Their souls were blacker then hard cold coal. They were raising me! Just as I reached the top of the stairs another shot was fired.

BANG!

This time I ducked. I don't know why. It was nowhere near me, I knew this, because I didn't hear the door open. But it seemed to just get lounder with every shot that was fired. When I ducked I fell over and bashed my head against the bathroom door. That was bound to make a noise, but I didn't bother with that. I carried on running.

BANG!

I was almost at the door when that shot went off. At that point I knew the sorry bastard was dead, but she kept shooting him. He may have been a creep, but was just disrespectful. They were shooting a corpse and they just didn't give a fuck, if I hear. It could have woken me up, and yet they still carried on. When I reached my door, I heard the final shot.

BANG!

As quick as that bullet, I slammed my door with all my might; creating a huge crash, as it slammed shut. Not caring if they heard it or if they would come running up the stairs, I hide under my covers and pretended to be asleep. No matter how hard I would try; sleep was now going to be impossible. How was I supposed to go to sleep, knowing that both my parents were murders? That's when it dawned on me. I never saw my mother at night, and I never saw my father during the day. They worked for this headquarters that was dedicated, in destroying an entire family; but why? What could they possibly gain from murdering this family? Had there been a misunderstanding? Or did they purposely piss of this so called headquarters?

More than likely the latter

On second thought, I didn't want to know. I wanted to sleep and forget about what I saw. I never wanted to hear another word about this night. I wanted to live somewhere else. Somewhere that didn't involve murders. Knowing my luck, my entire family were murders. But we are going to get in to detail with that subject later.

I stayed there all night. Not moving, as the house remain silent. I didn't hear my parents, I didn't hear any police. Just the sound of my breathing. That's all I heard until the sun came up and gleamed though my windows. I stayed silent lying there, listening to the birds chirp. The wind blowing, and I hear children screaming outside. It was a normal day. Just an ordinary day. A normal march day, and I was going to have to endure staying in this house, with my parents.

I snugged down into my pillow, hoping that I could actually get some sleep, as I had 2 hours and a half that whole night. But that wasn't going to be accomplished. No I never get what I want.

A sharp but quite knock came from my door. I quickly stared at my door, knowing full well who was on the other side. I knew they hear me last night. I shouldn't have slammed that door so god damn loud. But no; I fuck everything up. Especially when it comes to shutting up. I'm the worst at that. So I had to speak. I could have pretend to be asleep, but they would have known in a heartbeat, I was fully awake.

I quickly sat up and turned my whole body around to face the door. I crossed my legs so my feet wouldn't hang over the edge, and shouted "What?" that was rude. But they deserved it. They had shot someone and I was in the house. Even then I was a stubborn rude little bastard.

The door screeched opened, as soon as the word had left my lips. Just my luck, Cera and Dad were standing in the doorway staring at me. Unfortunately for me, Dad and Cera had booked the entire Easter holiday off of work, like they did every holiday. That's what came with the job I guess. Being a part of, whatever it was, has it perks.

My dad walked over to me and slowly, I guess it was so I weren't frightened, sat on the floor leaning against my bed. He knew I didn't want to keep eye contact with him, so in an almost kind way, he looked at the door where he had been previously. I stared at him, as he placed his hands on his knees and signed. Whatever this was about, was surly about last night. They never came to check on me in the morning, nor did they at night. But today they had reason, because I knew a part of their secret life.

"Braig. I know you saw what happened last night. I just want to know how much of it you saw?" he tilled his head to the side, but looked to the distance as he spoke. I glared down at the floor and thought to myself, I might as well tell the truth. Because I genuinely wanted to know what was going on. Yes, you could say I was in shock of what had just happened.

"I didn't see all of it. I hear the beginning of your argument and I saw from when you started to talk about a candidate." I crossed my arms to try and show them I weren't too bothered about what they had to say to me, but in reality I wanted to know why they had shot that person.

"You understand Braig, what you saw… it was…. Something to do with work." He said trying to defend why he did it. Oh, I was certain it was about where they both worked, but it wasn't the answer, I was looking for.

"But you killed him" I said staring at him. I didn't understand at that age, about survival of the fittest, but right then I felt the weakest out of the two. They knew that, and would exploit it, to the best of their ability, just to try to get me to shut up.

Cera's voice then came up behind me. "Yes we did, but it had to be done." I didn't even realise that she had walked from the other side of the room, and sat on my bed. She was stealthy. I now knew why she had to be like that. I didn't want her anywhere near me though, I didn't them anywhere near me.

"If you hear what he said last night Braig, you must understand it was for the best. He was going to take you or Andrew away from us. We wouldn't allow that." he said as he placed his hand on my arm. "That's why you need to keep this a secret. Because if you don't, we can't protect you."

Something inside me snapped at that point. I stared at Cera and then back at my Dad. I shook my head and stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Did they really think I could be manipulated that easy? No way, As If I was going to let that happen. I turned around to face them and glared into their eyes. My chest stared to burn with the anger that was beginning to surface with in me. Like fuck it was for the benefit of me!

"Stop taking out of your arse! You don't care about me you never have. You just want to protect Andy! He is your baby boy, I have never been yours or would I never want to be!" I screamed at them.

I had waited to say that for a long time, and it was finally coming out. This hatred towards them suddenly burst out of me like fireworks, and every word I said was true and I couldn't deny what I had said. I was right and they both knew I was. Them, trying to lie was only going to make me angrier.

"That's not true Bra…" my Dad try to say, but I weren't having none of it.

"NO! I am fed up with all your lies! That's all you ever do, lie and manipulate me! I have had enough. But for the recorded I'm not going to say anything, because of Andy! Not for you dad, and certainly not for you Cera! You two mean fuck all to me!" May have been a little too harsh, but it felt good saying it. Mainly because that was the first time I had called her, Cera to her face, and she didn't like it.

Her face looked in raged, but a little shocked, because she thought I had actually grown some balls to stand up to her. From that point she didn't scare me, Dad didn't scare me. Nothing did, and nothing ever would again. I had something over them both and they didn't scare me one bit. No matter how hard the three of us tried to deny it; we were a family, and we couldn't hurt each other like that. They couldn't kill me, and I couldn't bring myself to ring the police on these crappy nutty people. I would have to put up with them and there insane way of living. I wanted to run away but there was no point in that. I knew they would find me. Mainly because they were murders and more than likely were train to find and find people. Running away, I had little to no chance of succeeding. I didn't know how long they had been doing this for, and I was nowhere near experienced in this field. I then quickly turned around and walked out if my room. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as them. Bet they couldn't either, with my sudden outburst.

So I left. I was going to come back, probably around lunch time. I knew that breakfast wasn't a problem as I had at least a fiver in my coat pocket. Yep that day was going to be based on avoidance. I could easily ignore them if I wanted to.

 _This is where my love of guns has come from._

 _I don't see how, but it sparked an interest in me, that I will never be able to shake. As you know Even it is hard to take my Snipers of me. I don't even use them anymore for fuck sake. But what can I do about it? Nothing really_

 _So yeah…. I got nothing much else to write. This time I actually enjoyed writing I guess, probably because I got to remember screaming at my parents._

 _Who knows, I might even_ _enjoy writing more of this crappy thing._

 _See you later Even, and who ever less reads this._

 _ **-Braig. S**_


	5. Six Years Old

**You Better Start Running**

 **Happy Halloween Everybody!**

 **6 Years Old: All You Had to Say was Go/ Abandonment Feeling like a Fucking Miracle.**

 _Yes!_

 _I'm actually really exited today!_

 _God, everyone has had a hard time keeping my mouth shut, but it just won't. Today just feels so good. Maybe because I slept for like 10 minutes last night, and my body feels like it has actually had a rest. Or maybe it's to do with the fact today is actually Isa birthday. How knows?_

 _Wolf man does make me laugh._

 _He always has, because of how serious the dude is. So yeah today we are having a small get together for him. And because of it, it takes my mind off of my depressing things…._

 _Speaking of happy things, the story I'm gunna share today is one that makes me want to actually scream with excitement, no jokes. It was probably the 5th best day of my entire life._

 _So I can't wait to share it with you. It may not seem like one of the best days in my life, but it sure is._

 _Please enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writing this shit._

I remember this day so clearly, it is almost like I could relive this day, right down to the last detail of it. The memory is so clear to me. I can actually remember this day better then yesterday. The smells, the feel, the sounds, the pain and the relief of what this day brought. It's like looking through a window on a clear sunny day. I can remember everything; right down to the temperature. 22c (71.4f) to be exact. This was the day that my wonderful fucked up good for nothing parents abandoned me. I know what you are all thinking; 'feel so bad for you.' 'No one should ever have to go through this' Well I did. I can tell you something; it was the best thing that they have ever done for me. It sounds harsh, it is fucking harsh, but I promised I wouldn't lie. This was the nicest thoughtful thing they have ever done for me. Even though it was nice. In an odd sort of way; I still fucking hate them for it. As I grew up; my hatred for them only seemed to grow as well. But at that point in time, it felt like the right thing to do.

It was the 2nd of April, yep one day after my 6th birthday. I woke up smiling cause I knew that Andy weren't there. He was going away for a couple of nights, with his mates. I think there were going to the capital of Radiant Garden, before we went back to school. So I was happy I didn't have to deal with his sorry arse for the rest of holiday. I didn't know at that point I wouldn't see him for the rest of my childhood. If I knew that I might have actually been nicer to the sorry little bugger. That's probably the only thing about that day that actually upset me.

I got dressed and ran down the stairs. I didn't know what to do with my day. The first thing I thought of doing was to go out for a walk, meet up with Smithy and Darla. Possibly go swimming, or play football. That sort of thing. What? I was normal once you know.

However I knew I weren't going to do that. The soul reason being, was because my parents refused to let me outside for the rest of the holidays. Ya see they didn't trust me with their secret and wanted to contain me after I ran off, for about 12 hours. They weren't too impressed with me, and decided it was best that I actually stayed in the house for the rest of the spring holiday. Guess what they even considered calling the police, to try and find me. Ha! It just made me laugh, as I scared the complete shit out of them. Also to top it all off, they ensured I had a good birthday. Usually they would give me a cake, a present or two and just leave me alone for the rest of day. But this year they really went out of their way. We went to the zoo, went for a meal and we saw my uncle. He's alright I guess, but it surprised me that we did something. Andy would always get this special treatment on 26th or 27th December, as nothing was open on his birthday. Perfect brat got the 25th of December, and I got April fool's day. But he was showered with gifts and love. Call me jealous, but that really used to piss me off. So when we went out it really shocked me. Trying to buy my silence I think.

As I walked over to the kitchen door, I hear talking. It was my parents talking. I didn't go through the door, cause I'm a nosey little fuck, and wanted to know what they were talking about. I stood still and waited for them to speak again.

"Please Richard. This mess is getting out of control, and there is nothing more we can do. He needs stability and somewhere, where he can't get into trouble." Cera said in a low tone. I weren't clear what they were on about but I knew it was about me. Over the past couple of days, I have been blanking my parents, to the point where they would send me to my room. I hadn't really spoken to them since I left the house after that night. Or I took it the complete opposite direction and was screaming and swearing at them. I was being difficult and I was being difficult on purpose.

Wait….

Richard? What the bloody hell was he doing here? I saw him yesterday, for my birthday so why was he here again. Oh by the way he's Cera's brother.

"Cera, Max. Do you think you are being fair on the kid? It's not like he is going to say anything, even if he did, who is going to believe a 6 year old?" Thanks uncle, at that point, I knew exactly what he did for a living. The same thing as my goddamn parents.

"What if they do? We wouldn't be able to train him or Andrew. We need them to at least contribute to this task. Without new people, and with Dell now gone this whole organisation will collapse. Please, do something nice for your sister" Cera pleaded. She was like this around Richard. She trusted him more then she trusted my dad and for some reason she always let her guard down when she was with him.

"You see now. Braig doesn't have a future with us. He hardly likes us, let alone trust us. And we are his parents." My Dad said worryingly. I still can't make out if it was because he cared or if he was worried about how him, Cera and Andy were going to fair out. But at that point I had, had enough.

I placed my hand on the door, and lighted pushed it. As I did that, the conversation froze. My parents, and uncle all turned around and looked at me. I didn't move, I just stayed in the darkened hallway staring back at my elders. I could sense something. With all of them being in the same room, as each other, just made the place feel unsettling and dark. All the aura they were giving off, wasn't good and I could see way my grandparents didn't like Cera or Richard. They felt isolated and cold, and worst of all I felt that coldness, shift in my direction. No one spoke, probably because they guessed that I had been behind the door. I thought I was getting cleaver, or just very good at keeping silent when it suited my interested. Because I had now heard their private conversation twice, without them knowing of my presents. To be honest I think that impressed them. I impressed myself, as I now know who they really were.

I glanced at Richard, who was beaming his gaze directly into my eyes. He was small man, he was about 2 inches taller than Cera, and possessed the same features as her. He had soft green eyes, that didn't really contrast with the darkness that lingered with in his heart. It was the same darkness that Cera and my Dad possessed but his was different. It seemed more alive, and used more frequently. Like it wanted to constantly jump out at any wondering victim that crossed him, and I had never noticed that before. His hair was short and curly. It matched Cera's in that sense, but it was a dusty brown colour, that went perfectly with his eyes. Richard Benfield. My good old uncle. Too bad he is dead now and he can't see what has happened to me over my life. He wore a checker shirt and dark blue jeans. He just appeared to be an ordinary person. But he was far from that.

I then broke the stare and turned my attention to Cera, when I stepped carelessly through the kitchen door. "Can I go outside?" I asked pretended that I hadn't even noticed what had been said moments prior.

"You haven't even ate anything yet Braig, why don't you sit down, and have a chat with us first." That meant no. My Dad was just getting stupid now. Of course all of them wanted to talk to me about this information I was currently sitting on, and with Andy gone there was no way of avoiding it really.

I rolled my eyes and then sat down at the kitchen table, while Cera put on some bread in the toaster, and my Dad got my some juice out of the fridge. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced down at the floor. The only person who was sat at our 4 seated table was Richard, and he was currently staring at his mug of coffee, while my parents were catering to my needs. I don't see why they bothered? They never did anyway.

My food was placed in front of me and my parents took their seats at the table. I was directly facing my dad, were as Cera was sitting to my left and Richard was sitting to my right. This my dear friends, was my first adult conversation. Boy, did it suck.

"Braig…" Cera poke first. I swear she could get Richard and dad to do whatever she wanted. But this time, she weren't going to have any effect on me. "We need to talk to you about what has happened recently and what we are going to do, as a family, to solve this"

I laugh slightly "Family, yeah." Cera then glared at me. Those poisonous green eyes looked at me with disgusted. She knew it was true. She didn't consider me family, and I am her fucking child. Stupid bitch. I returned the gaze back at her. If she could stare so could I, and this time I was going to win. Mainly because she didn't scare me. And she was never going to again.

"Don't be rude Braig. We are honestly trying to help you here." My Dad said in a concerned way. Despite him being a ruthless bastard, he was the only one to show true affection towards me. So he had the power to shut me up when needed.

I then breathed in and nodded at him. Maybe I was being rude to her. Maybe she genially wanted to sort this shit out. I had detached myself from her for 2 years and half now. There was this gap that maybe we could fill. Even though I hated her guts and wanted her gone, she was still my mum, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to start again. Actually start being nice to me; then maybe I wouldn't be a pain in the backside. There was this shred of hope inside of me that actually wanted this, and if a talk was what it took to resolve this, then bring it on.

Cera then continued when I looked at her again. "I understand what you saw was damaging to you Braig. That should have happened especially with you in the house. No child should ever see that and I'm sorry that you did."

I gave her a puzzled look, as she suddenly stopped speaking. I weren't really paying much attention to how she was speaking, just wanted to get to the bottom of all this shit. I think I should have listened to her tone of voice, it would have benefited me in the future. I guess I'm a dumb arse. I didn't speak. I wanted a further explanation. To me, it seemed there was no need to kill that man. Yeah, maybe he wanted me or Andy, but that could have been sorted out any other way. To me as a child, killing was never the answer.

Now look at me… killing was what I was raised for!

It remained silent for a while. They probably wanted me to ask questions and that, but I had nothing. They should be telling me, not waiting for me. My dad's voice then took over the silence that occurred. "We wanted to know what you think on the matter, so that we can help you understand why we did that."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Ok, what was he doing in the house in the first place?" that was honestly the only thing I could think of. That one sentence had so many answers to it. I just wondered how many I would get back in return.

"He wanted to talk to us about work, and this organisation that we work for. But he was asking things, that weren't fair. So to protect you, Andy, this family and our work; we killed him" my dad answered. Ok so maybe we were getting somewhere but that didn't mean we should all trust each other. No that weren't in any of our characters.

"You still don't kill people. There are other ways of dealing with problems." I stated sounding rather annoyed. It was a pathetic excuse of an answer. One that I weren't buying.

"You are a child and you don't understand these things." Cera then snapped at me. I made her angry, and I personally don't know how. Maybe she was stressed, she had been off with everyone for the past couple of weeks. But it made me jump. "You won't understand adult life until you live in it and this was something that we had to do."

Thanks mother dear my adult life is fucked up!

I could have snapped back, and asked her why she hits me. But I didn't. I wanted dad and Richard to see what she really was, and I knew then that she weren't going to change. No instead I took the higher ground and simply asked more questions.

"Ok, it is what you had to do? Well does that mean I have to go outside and not listen to this shit? Because I will go out now if you are using this as an accuse Cera" Pissing her off was fun. Not gunna lie, I would do it now if she weren't dead.

"Can we all calm down" Richard, step in just in time. He knew his sister better than anyone else. So I'm was glad he was here as a sort of defender for the both of us really. I could tell that he liked me. Therefore it didn't bother me that he had stopped this fight that was bound to happen. "Right, now Braig, I can see that you aren't happy, are you? I want to you to tell what you feel about this."

I was taken back just a little. None of my family had ever asked me what I wanted or how I felt. Why was he doing this was he trying to trick me? Was he being a bastard and hiding a true agenda? I couldn't see one, in his eyes. Then again I got this this feeling deep within me, screaming: WARNING! WARNING! It was howling and screening at me, telling me, to keep my mouth shut. At any moment this act of kindest could turn into a trap and I would have to deal with it. I would consumed by it. But I didn't listen I never bloody listen and I spoke. I had two gut feelings. One was telling me to keep quite. The other was determined that Richard could be trusted.

"I feel like, you two have never been there for me. You, asking me to keep this secret; is your way of using me. That's how I feel. I feel like a tool that you had, for no reason. Like I'm not supposed to be here." I looked down at the floor.

I felt like shit, and I was nothing but shit to them. That hurt me more than I can tell you. It felt for the first time in my life, I could be open, to say how I felt. Get them to understand my point of view. That saying 'children should been see, and not hear'? Defiantly applied to me in this house. They say could say they love me, they say they are trying to protect me. I don't see how and I never have. I continued to glare at the floor and I hear nothing. No one was speaking. The room fell into a dark abyss of silence. A cold-blood scene of pure silence. People say this is key to life, as you can reflect on what has been going on in your life. But for me this was just an empty hole that I always found myself in. They never spoke to me. If they did it was because they wanted something, or I was getting told off for pissing off Andy. All hope of rebuilding a life with them, had gone out the window now. Like dust it slowly floated away and I was left with nothing but the floor to look at.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. I looked up to see Richard smiling at me, in a calm and understanding manner. I just wanted to be taken seriously for once in my life and he seemed to understand me.

He slowly said with concern. "I have an idea. If you really feel like that, then maybe you should come and live with me for a while." I jolted my head up at that point. He wanted me to come and live with him? What...? What did my parents have to say about that? I hardly knew him and he wanted me to live with him. "Look me and you parents have been talking and maybe this is what you need. To live in a fresh knew environment."

When was this decide?! It would have had to be decided before I got into the kitchen because this was news to me! I turned to my parents and saw nothing on their faces; no regrets, no sorrow, no emotions, nothing but empty expressions. They wanted me gone. They never wanted me! I knew I was an accident right from the beginning. They never wanted or loved me. I would have thought this from Cera, but my Dad. Not him. He just stared at me with the same expression as Cera. One with no regrets. He weren't my dad anymore he was Max. That was how he is going to stay. I have no parents. I was just born to a couple who had no concept of feeling for anyone. Apart from the child that they had first. I, being second, meant they didn't love me. I was always going to be second to them. I shook my head, I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe any of this.

I held back tears that were fighting their way out of my eyes. I had to shout I had to do something to show them how crap and unfair they were being. Richard may have been nice, but he knew that they deserved this. "You NEVER LOVED me did you? You NEVER wanted me? All you two care about is Andy and your little secret! I bet he doesn't even know that I'm going. Well thanks for that. I'm NEVER going to see him again. As I bet you want me out this house as soon as you can. Well guess what? You FINALLY get your wish! I'm going today! I HATE YOU! I LOATH YOU BOTH! AND I HOPE YOU BOTH ROOT IN HELL!" I then arose from my chair and pushed the table back as far as I could.

I ran out of the kitchen with tears streaming down my face. I didn't need them. I didn't need them to be happy. I didn't need their support. I hated them. With everything inch and fibre of my body. I wanted them out of my life, I wanted to go as soon as possible and I never wanted to see them again. They had torn out my heart. I ran all the way up the stairs crying my eyes out. They didn't care, all they wanted was to train me. To use me and then give me away. They didn't love me and I didn't love them. They didn't deserve anything. Not me, not Andy, and certainly not love. When I got to my room I slammed the door for good measure so they could see how angry and upset I was. I wanted them to feel my pain, but that weren't gunna happen as they never saw me as their son. Nothing but a person who was just here to be fed, and cared for. Another parasite that drained money from them. Not a person, not a child, a thing that had invade their life 6 years and a day ago. Well probably longer than that. More like 6 years 9 mouths and a day ago. I was a mistake and I knew it. I knew I weren't wanted, so why couldn't I live with my uncle now. He seemed like he liked me more them my parents did anyway. I reached under my bed and got out a pre packed suit case. After that night, I packed a bag and planned to run away. But because my brother was here, I didn't want to leave. Even though we always get each other into trouble, I actually know he cared for me. So I didn't leave. But this time I was going and I was never coming back. I opened it up and placed my favourite toy in there. Andy actually got it for me. I think it was for my 3rd birthday and I had never parted with it. It was a black and white stuffed lemma toy. A tatty toy, but it was mine, and it gave me comfort when everyone else had turned their back on me. I placed the toy in the bag careful, before I closed it shut. I then proceeded to pull the suit case out of my room and begin to cross the hall way. I looked down from the top of the stairs and saw that Richard, Cera and Max were waiting for me. Not once did I look at them. Not once did I even acknowledge they were there. I stormed right passed them and opened the front door with my spare hand and swung it open.

Not once did I look back as I made my way down the path to my uncle's car. It was red and that is all I can remember about it. He quickly caught up with me and took the suitcase off of me. He then opened the door and allowed me to get in the front seat. I slammed the door of the car shut, as he placed my belongings in the back of the car. He didn't get in the car straight away, as he spoke to my parents for a minute or two longer. He then got in the car and turned on the engine. I wanted him to drive off and I never wanted to come back to that place again. But before he drove off he turned to me.

"You can come back. It's not forever if you don't want it to be. When you are 16 or 18, and I have taught you everything you need to know, you can come back if you want" he said sadly, as he knew how hurt I was.

I shook my head. Then I simply said, with tears still streaming down my face. "I never want to come back"

I don't know what upset me more. The fact that I was never loved by my parents, or that I would never see my brother again. I wanted to hug him, and say sorry for all the stupid things I had ever said to him. He was the only person, I felt that I loved. I don't think I never knew what love was really.

Richard then drove off. I stared out of my window and I never once looked back. They didn't deserve my pity or tears. I decided then and there they would never be a part of my life again. As I saw the town that I grew up in fade away, I tried to remember the happy memories I had there. Darla and Smithy, I was never going to see them again. I was never going to run and hide in the same places that I used to. I was never going to be a part of that community again. I was destined to leave that place. I felt more tears fall down my face as we drove in silence. I didn't want to speak or be spoken to. The memory of what had happen that day, hurt me. I breathed in slowly and felt my eyes drop. I was so tired from crying and shouting that I just wanted to rest. Lucky for me, Richard had said previously that the drive was going to take two hours as he had recently moved far away from the city centre. I didn't mind, it only meant I would could sleep for longer and forget about everything that had happened. I could finally just be me. I allowed sleep to finally take control over me and fell into a deep sleep at that. I hadn't eaten my breakfast, so my body was still in sleep mode. I stayed like that for the rest of the long journey that we both went on.

 _Shouting and screaming is good for the soul._

 _And now I am going to enjoy the rest of Isa party and forgot about everything. That's what I need. Is to forget everything that is troubling me._

 _If you are wondering, I'm not going to shout and scream now. Today is about having fun and enjoying the day with Isa and everyone else._

 _I guess I'll chat you later…. Cho_

 _ **-Braig. S**_


End file.
